Conventionally, fully automatic gravure plate-making processing systems disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 have been known.
Further, the applicant of this application has proposed a fully automatic gravure plate-making processing system having high degrees of freedom, which is capable of manufacturing a gravure plate-making roll more quickly as compared to a conventional system, achieving space saving, performing an unattended operation even in the nighttime, flexibly customizing a manufacturing line, and satisfying various customer needs (Patent Document 4).
The above-mentioned fully automatic gravure plate-making processing system is configured to manufacture a plate-making roll by performing a series of processes on a plate-making roll to be processed (hereinafter referred to as “unprocessed plate-making roll”), and the processes are performed by respective processing units.
Processing units described in, for example, Patent Document 5 or 6 are known as the conventional processing units. Those conventional processing units include motors provided to respective chuck cones for chucking both sides of the unprocessed plate-making roll, and move the chuck cones so as to chuck the unprocessed plate-making roll.
In such a chuck mechanism including the motors provided on both sides, however, the chuck cones individually chuck the unprocessed plate-making roll, and hence there is a problem of low contact tightness of the chuck cones with respect to the unprocessed plate-making roll.
In particular, when the contact tightness of the chuck cones is low in a plating apparatus, there is a problem of a plating defect.